Plans of a Protective Brother
by Perfectly Windy Sky
Summary: Well, that's the working title. Touya keeps worrying about the presence of Syaoran in Sakura's room as they work on a project. Yukito also proves that can be full of surprises.


Plans of a Protective Brother

By: LadyShinigami

*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own CCS, the wonderful CLAMP does.

Touya keeps worrying about the presence of Syaoran in Sakura's room as they work on a project. Yukito also proves that can be full of surprises.

*~*~*~*

Yukito sighed. Touya had just left on his second "bathroom" break in the last ten minutes. He knew what Touya was really doing, though. It was obvious he was uncomfortable with one member of the party of three working on a project in Sakura's room.

"He won't try anything as long as Tomoyo's there, Touya." Yukito said grinning as Touya returned to the room.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" he asked blinking.

"You don't expect me to believe you've been going to the bathroom all these times."

"So what if I did go in to check on them, doesn't mean anything."

"Calm down. Besides, I think it's cute, you being protective over Sakura." Yukito smiled sweetly.

Touya grinned back as he took his spot across from Yukito on his floor, which was littered with random studying supplies. 

"Promise me, though, that you won't get up and bother them again, okay?"

"Fine." He replied, picking up a book as he resumed studying, but every time laughter, long periods of silence or anything else out of the ordinary came from the room, his head would jerk up and he would turn and look suspiciously in the direction of Sakura's room.

Finally, Yukito had succeeded in getting Touya to do some actual studying, but all shreds of victory on his part disappeared as someone walked past Touya's open door, leaving with seemingly all their supplies.

Touya leapt up to see who was leaving, hoping so much that it was that Syaoran kid.

To his great distress, he found that the one on their way out was the only one that gave his mind a fragment of peace.

"Tomoyo, leaving so soon?" he managed to say.

"Yeah, my mom called; she needs me home." She headed further towards the door.

"Why?" Touya quickly asked.

"Dinner, I think. Anyway, bye!" She opened the door giving a quick wave.

"But can't you…"

"Have a good evening, Tomoyo!" Yukito called coming up beside Touya.

Tomoyo left, bidding Yukito farewell and Touya's eyes grew as large as saucers.

"I've left Sakura and that kid alone… in her bedroom… for all this time…" He dashed down the hall hurriedly reaching Sakura's room.

He stumbled in, practically tripping over himself.

"Checking in again, oniisan?" Sakura asked looking up from a poster which she was coloring.

Touya snapped his head in the direction of Syaoran who was intently focusing on gluing something together.

Touya scowled.

"Come on, Touya." Yukito said trying to coax the other boy away from the room.

Yukito nodded his apologetic goodbye and took Touya back to their original spot.

"See, everything's fine. Maybe now we can actually get something accomplished." Yukito grabbed a couple of his books expectantly.

"Yuki, you hungry?" Touya obviously hadn't heard a word.

"Well, sure but…"

"I bet Sakura is, too." A sly grin stretched across his face.

He started out his door and towards the kitchen, Yukito following after.

One by one, Touya placed plates of food on the table, after each one looking down the hall in anticipation.

Sure enough, Sakura came floating into the kitchen following after the aromas.

"How's the project coming along?" Yukito asked cheerfully.

"Great." Sakura replied half a cookie in her mouth.

"Where's Syaoran?" Yukito reached for a cookie, also.

"He said he wasn't hungry, but I'll bring up this plate of cookies up just in case."

"Why don't you eat down here?" Touya's look of triumph was fading quickly.

"We need to finish this tonight." Sakura said heading towards her room. "Thanks for the snack, oniisan."

Touya looked defeated; nevertheless, he gathered enough frustration to fume up to his room.

"Touya, can't you see they're doing exactly what they say they are doing?" Yukito asked entering his room.

"But we've used that excuse so many times; you can't expect me to believe it when I hear it."

Yukito blushed slightly. "Afraid your sister's getting more than you are?"

Touya's mouth gaped open, his eyes as big as plates.

Realizing the implications of what he had just said, Yukito blushed deep read, except blushed is an understatement.

The shocked silence was broken when Touya started snickering. Gradually it built up and the two of them were all-out laughing.

All worries about what was happening down the hallway went away as the door to Touya's room was closed.


End file.
